Amnesia
by Kira97
Summary: -Tú...- Balbuceó entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Te mandaron a hacerte cargo de mí?- Preguntó con una mirada de total confusión.- ¿Tú vas a cuidarme?- Katara soltó una risita antes de volver a exprimir el trozo de tela y acercarse para pasarlo nuevamente sobre el golpe. -Te he cuidado desde hace mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Lo prometido es deuda.

Sí, aquí traigo el especial de San Valentín. Lo estaré actualizando a lo largo de este el mes del amorrshh ^^

Bueno, debo decir que la razón porque comencé a escribir ésto fue por que me tocó ver un video que ha estado rondando mucho por internet y la verdad me llegó TwT Es el video de un hombre que despierta con amnesia después de haber pasado por una cirugía, el video se centra en su reacción al ver a su esposa por primera vez después de la operación. No creo que sea muy difícil de encontrar.

Fuera de esto, espero lo disfrutes ^^

Avatar: El último maestro aire no me pertenece.

-o-o

Amnesia.

Capítulo I

-Aún no se desinflama...- Se dijo a si misma. La mano de Katara reposó sobre la frente de él -justo en el gran moretón sobre su ceja- solo unos segundos antes de tomar el pañuelo que nadaba dentro del balde con agua, exprimirlo y pasarlo sobre el golpe. La morena suspiró.- Aang, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Fue en ese momento en que la cabeza del maestro-aire se giró lentamente hacia ella. Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio cruzó por los labios de Katara en cuanto Aang abrió los ojos, un leve gruñido escapando de entre sus dientes.

-Gracias a los espíritus.- Exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho y posando la otra sobre la cama, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos.- Me tenías preocupada.- Agregó devolviendo el trapo a la cubeta.

El Avatar apoyó ambas manos sobre la cama y se incorporó mientras su esposa colocaba una almohada contra la cabecera de la cama. Él se llevó una mano a la cabeza y arrugó la nariz en cuanto halló el moretón; cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió fue como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado.

-Debes tener más cuidado.- Comentó antes de encontrar la fija mirada del joven maestro.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú...- Balbuceó entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Te mandaron a hacerte cargo de mí?- Preguntó con una mirada de total confusión.- ¿Tú vas a cuidarme?

Katara soltó una risita antes de volver a exprimir el trozo de tela y acercarse para pasarlo nuevamente sobre el golpe.

-Te he cuidado desde hace mucho tiempo.- Comentó con una sonrisa.

Aang parpadeó un par de veces y su mirada cambió por completo.

-Wow...- Susurró sintiendo las manos de Katara acariciando su mejilla.- Eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida.

Las mejillas de Katara se ruborizaron y sonrió con una ceja en alto.

-¿Aang?

-¿Te llamas "Aang"?

-No.- Respondió con una sonrisa confusa.- Tú te llamas Aang.

-Oh...- Dijo mirando a su alrededor, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.- ¿Y tú como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Katara.

-Katara...-Repitió con aire soñador.- Es perfecto.

-¿Qué?

-Sí...- Dijo acostándose sobre la cama nuevamente, su mano encontrando el sitio en su mejilla donde la mano de ella había reposado antes.- Es el nombre perfecto para la mujer más hermosa del mundo.- Hundió su rostro en la almohada, intentando ocultar el rubor en su rostro.-...¿Estás casada?

Katara sonrió.

-Sí.

-Que lástima...- Balbuceó asomándose por encima de la almohada.- Es afortunado.

-Sí, eso creo.

-¿Es broma?- Se levantó con movimientos un tanto torpes y sus pies encontrando el suelo. Katara reaccionó y se puso de pie casi al mismo tiempo.- Él es el hombre más afortunado del mundo.- Afirmó antes de que ella sujetara uno de sus brazos para ayudarle a sentarse de nuevo.

-Gracias, pero no te muevas demasiado, ¿está bien?- Dijo antes de sentarse sobre la silla al lado de la cama.- Aún necesitas descansar.

-Oye...eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto...- Dijo encontrando su mirada, una risita escapando de sus labios.- ...y tus manos son muy suaves.- Comentó con una sonrisa.- ¿De donde eres?

-De la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Oh, claro.- Respondió asintiendo torpemente.- Me encanta tu piel...y tus ojos.- Alzó la mirada.- ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

Katara esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí.- Afirmó mientras Aang tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, maravillado por la morena piel.- Mi nombre es Katara, soy de la Tribu Agua del Sur...- Agregó pausadamente mientras Aang asentía un tanto adormitado.- ...y soy tu esposa.

Los ojos y boca del maestro-aire se abrieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Es-Esposa?...- Repitió sonriente.- ¿Estamos casados?

Katara asintió, una sonrisa propia en sus labios. Aang se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-Me saqué la lotería...- Dijo antes de liberar su rostro. La sábana atrapada entre sus dedos. Mirada perdida en el techo.- Casados...- Volvió la mirada hacia ella.- ¿Y ya nos hemos besado?

Ésto saco una dulce risa por parte de ella. La morena asintió.

-Wow...- Se recostó contra la cabecera.- ¿Y soy bueno?

Ella asintió y el semblante de Aang se tornó pensativo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Aang negó con la cabeza y sus mejillas se enrojecieron de nueva cuenta.

-Se me ocurrió una idea loca.- Confesó volviéndose hacia ella.- ¿Te gustaría subir aquí conmigo?

La joven asintió y se acercó a la cama, sus manos apoyándose sobre el colchón antes de llegar hasta su esposo. Los brazos de Katara encontraron las mejillas de Aang quien no paraba de mirarle con genuina felicidad.

-Oye...- Murmuró rodeando su cintura tímidamente.- ¿Te puedo dar un beso?

Su sonrisa se combinó con un suspiro soñador que salió de los labios de Katara, quien finalmente asintió.

Dejó que ella se acercase lentamente hasta desvanecer el espacio que separaba sus labios, Katara pudo sentir la sonrisa del joven en el beso y como los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura rápidamente hacían lo posible por acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Fue un beso lento, tímido en un principio por parte de él, más fue la profundidad del encuentro la que desató todo ese torbellino de emociones que le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello lentamente.

Se separaron dejando un quedo sonido rebotando entre las paredes de la habitación y Katara acercó uno de sus pulgares a la comisura del ojo de Aang, limpiando la solitaria lágrima con facilidad. La tibia respiración de Aang revoloteaba en los labios de su recién presentada esposa cual grata y cálida brisa que juguetea con las olas del mar que se niegan a ser estrelladas contra las rocas en las apacibles noches de verano.

-Vaya...eso fue increíble.- Dijo sintiendo el veloz revoloteo en su estómago. Entonces los labios de Katara encontraron la punta de su flecha, y fue como si hubiese hallado el punto exacto para conseguir adormitarle. Aang soltó un bostezo.

-Vamos.- Dijo a la vez que acariciaba la creciente barba con dulzura.- Necesitas descansar.

Aang sonrió ante el corto beso que Katara plantó sobre su nariz y fue la dulce manera en que ella se mantuvo acariciando sus mejillas lo que le llevó a caer lentamente en el sueño.

-Buenas, noches, amoricito.- Murmuró ella en cuanto ya estaba segura que se había quedado dormido.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo prometido de lo prometido es doble deuda...

Así que sí, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Siento como que quedaron algunas dudas de si iba a continuar...bueno, no estoy muy segura de cuántos capítulos ocupe (yo le calculo unos 3 o 4), pero sí, seguiré torturándote alegremente por el resto del mes ^^

Avatar: El último maestro aire no me pertenece.

-o-o

Amnesia.

Capítulo II

_Aang._

Puedo ver la luz del sol aún debajo de mis párpados y lo siguiente que sé es que estoy en esta habitación, la cual supongo es mía. Por los espíritus mi cabeza está matándome. Una parte de mí tiene curiosidad en sentir ese golpe de nuevo, pero otra sabe que si lo hago el dolor empeorará. Suspiro secamente mientras hago lo posible por incorporarme en la cama, mi mano apoyándose en la cabecera. Y es hasta entonces que me percato del vacío espacio frente a mí. Las sabanas están arrugadas y desprenden un aroma tan familiar.

-Katara.- Digo en voz baja mientras paso una mano por las frías sábanas. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo dije, es solo el primer nombre que me viene a la mente ante ese exquisito aroma.

Me pongo de pie sintiendo la frialdad del suelo y me levanto, estiro el cuello hacia la ventana e intento divisar la borrosa figura de mi viejo amigo. Appa voltea a verme y gruñe desde la comodidad del césped; yo alzo una mano a modo de saludo. El dolor crece repentinamente y me obliga a atrapar la orilla de la cajonera con tal de mantener en pie.

Y como era de esperarse, fallo.

Siento como mi cuerpo se estrella contra el suelo con un golpe seco y bastan algunos segundos para sentir la frialdad del agua que se riega en mi cabeza, el balde de madera chocando contra el suelo detrás de mí.

Parpadeo algunas veces antes de escuchar la dulce voz de aquella mujer.

-¿Aang?- Hace una pausa antes de asomarse por encima de la cama.- Por los espíritus, ¿estás bien?

Siento sus cálidas manos sujetar uno de mis brazos y algo dentro de mí simplemente se siente de maravilla.

Asiento volviendo los ojos hacia ella mientras me ayuda a colocarme de nueva cuenta sobre la cama. Eso me hace sentir aún peor cuando me doy cuenta del desastre que he hecho en el el suelo.

-Lo siento.- Digo avergonzado.- Fue un accidente, quería ver a Appa y no vi el balde y...- Un dedo se posó sobre mis labios.

-Está bien, Aang.- Dijo con una sonrisa, una de sus manos atrapa mi mejilla a la vez que hace un movimiento con la otra.- Creo que olvidé comentarte que soy maestra-agua.

El líquido regresa al balde, obedeciendo con cierta gracia a las silenciosas ordenes de ella.

Sin duda es encantadora.

-Traeré el desayuno.- Dice tomando el balde en manos antes de salir de la habitación.

Solo es cuestión de minutos para verle regresando a la habitación con un par de platos con trozos de fruta. Me invita a tomar uno de ellos y yo lo acepto antes de incorporarme. Es hasta entonces que me percato de que la silla que estaba ahí anoche ahora está a unos cuantos metros de la cama. Puedo ver sus intenciones de ir por ella y mi reacción es parecida a un reflejo meramente instintivo.

Sus ojos encuentran los míos en cuanto le sujeto la muñeca.

-Oh...- Digo soltándole antes de desviar la mirada. Suelto un suspiro y puedo sentir la calidez albergada en mis mejillas.

La manera tan genuina en que las comisuras de sus labios se curvan me desconcierta un poco, mas ella solo asiente y se sienta a mi lado sin decir palabra alguna.

Y esta presencia en mi pecho...

No pretendía mostrarme tan atrevido, pero ahora que lo pienso, no se me había ocurrido ninguna otra forma para pedírselo, y lo mejor es que ni siquiera tuve que hacerlo. Era como si todo este silencioso lenguaje de miradas y caricias ya estuviese establecido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hmmm...Creo que sería agradable aprender un poco más de éste... y de ella.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Me pregunta mientras se lleva un pedazo de sandía a la boca.

-Sí.- Admito, mi atención centrándose en los coloridos trozos de fruta en su plato. Vuelvo la vista al mío antes de encontrar su mirada.- No te gusta la papaya.

Ella parpadea un par de veces antes de mirar su plato de fruta, sonríe de nuevo y sus azules ojos encuentran los míos.

-Sí.- Responde casi avergonzada.

-Está bien.- Digo alzando la mano con la que aún sujeto los palillos.- A mí no me gusta la carne.

-Lo sé.- Dice con una sonrisa.

-Y, ¿sabías que soy el Avatar?- Bromeo arqueando una ceja para recibir una risita como respuesta.

-Sí, lo sé.- Dice antes de hacer una pausa.- Y sé que tampoco te gustan las cuevas o lugares encerrados.- Agrega con una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar otro bocado de durazno.

-Sabes mucho sobre mí y yo apenas y te conozco...no es justo.- Digo sentándome a modo de flor de loto.- Cuéntame más sobre ti...- Digo acercando el plato y tomando un trozo de manzana.- Quiero conocerte.

-Bueno...- Dice llevándose una mano a la barbilla.-...me gusta practicar mi agua-control en las noches, despertar un poco tarde en las mañanas, y la sandía. Me encanta la sandía.

Una sonrisa propia cruza por mis labios. ¿Sabrá lo adorable que se ve haciendo todos esos gestos?

-¿Y qué más?

-Bueno, cuando tenía catorce años me gustaba contarles historias a los niños de mi tribu.

-¿De verdad? No es muy sencillo hallar un buen cuenta-cuentos de donde yo vengo.- Comento desviando la mirada, pensativo. Me gusta esta idea.- Cuéntame una historia.

Se mostró un poco confundida al principio, su ahora vacío plato encontrando la cajonera con un sonido seco.

-Bueno...- Dice acomodándose en la cama.- Una vez cuando tenía seis años me rompí un diente al intentar comer una cecina de foca especial de una tía.

La divertida anécdota logra sacarme una risa. No la conoceré muy bien, pero puedo apostar mi silbato de bisonte a que eso fue solo para fastidiarme. ¿De verdad quiere que lo diga?

-Es muy gracioso.- Me estiro para dejar el plato en la cajonera.- Pero no era lo que quería saber.- Comento hallando su mirada.- Quiero que me cuentes acerca de nosotros. Quiero conocer nuestra historia.

Comienzo a pensar que ya me ha enamorado gracias a esa sonrisa.

-¿Toda?

-Toda.

Puedo ver como sus ojos resplandecen y un tenue rubor se apodera de sus mejillas.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Amnesia.

Capítulo III

_Katara._

Puedo sentir como el corazón late veloz en mi pecho. Me llevo una mano al mismo y me doy cuenta que la sonrisa que Aang me obsequia es de curiosidad pura. En verdad desea saber, y no es para menos; quiero decir, merece saber.

-¿Katara?- Le escucho llamar por la que dudo sea la primera vez.

-Disculpa.- Respondo pasándome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.- Estaba pensando que podría preparar un poco de té. Es una larga historia.

-Es una buena idea, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Gracias, pero creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí. Aún necesitas descansar.

Hay una pizca de desconsuelo en su mirada, mas asiente de igual forma.

Me dirijo a la cocina y batallo con una necia manija de la alacena que parece burlarse de mi estatura. Desde que nos mudamos a la Isla del Templo del Aire, Aang ha sido quien prepara el té y siempre que le pido dejar algunos de los frascos con hierbas en la alacena de abajo lo olvida.

Aún no aceptaré una derrota contra la alacena. Me acerco a la mesa del comedor para tomar una de las sillas y la alineo con la alacena de madera.

Por fin logro tomar el frasco que busco, mas al sacarlo accidentalmente he dejado caer otro. Cierro los ojos ante el sonido del cristal rompiéndose.

Me bajo de la silla y dejo el frasco de hojas para el té de jazmín en la barra de la cocina para luego agacharme y recoger con cuidado los trozos más grandes de cristal. Mis ojos identifican las verdes hojas que se esparcieron por el suelo.

-Abuta.- Murmuro para mí.

Un suspiro de alivio escapa de mis pulmones y una sonrisa se me dibuja en los labios. Gracias a los espíritus que fue la abuta.

-¿Estás bien?- Le escucho decir a Aang, y cuando alzo la mirada lo encuentro asomándose por detrás de la pared que da a la entrada de la cocina.

-Sí. -Respondo casi de inmediato.- No te preocupes. Iré en un minuto.- Agrego poniéndome en pie.

Aang asiente y vuelve a la habitación, yo me acerco a la mesa del comedor y junto las hojas antes de depositarlas en otro frasco.

Preparo el agua dentro de una tetera y enciendo el fogón. El aroma del té comienza a propagarse por la casa.

* * *

Aang me sonríe en cuanto cruzo la puerta con una charola en manos, sobre ella la tetera y un par de tazas de porcelana.

-Huele delicioso.- Dice mientras me siento a su lado sobre la cama. Él toma la tetera y sirve ambas tazas antes de ofrecerme una de ellas.

-Gracias.- Respondo sintiendo un familiar cosquilleo en mis mejillas. Suspiro.- Hubo una terrible guerra hace muchos años. Mi hermano y yo salimos a pescar y tú estabas...- Me aclaro la garganta.-...te encontramos. Sokka tenía quince, yo catorce y tú doce.

Aang sintió y dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

-Ni tú ni yo sabíamos casi nada de agua-control, y por ello nos encaminamos al Polo Norte...

Intenté divagar con lo que sucedió en el Templo Aire del Sur, mas su expresión pareció aceptar lo que sucedió. Hace mucho tiempo me había hablado acerca de cómo nada se olvida, aunque uno no pueda recordarlo. Quizás la aceptación de que su cultura ya no estaba presente en el mundo físico aún se mantenía intacta en su subconsciente.

Sonrió cuando le comenté acerca de como la atención de aquellas chicas en la Isla de Kyoshi se le subió a la cabeza, y lo valiente que me pareció el que se atreviera a montar al Unagi.

Me dijo lo familiar que le parecía el nombre "Bumi". Derramó algunas lágrimas cuando le comenté acerca de lo que me explicó el día de aquella terrible tormenta, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas cuando mencioné lo que sucedió en la Cueva de los Dos Enamorados.

Para cuando llegué al momento en que Azula le atacó, fui yo quien se soltó a llorar. Me abrazó con tal dulzura que sentí que podría derretirme en sus brazos, su mano halló la parte trasera de mi cabeza y acercó mi oído a su pecho. Pidió con voz queda que escuchara, mas de sus labios no salieron más palabras.

Dejé que una última lágrima corriera por mi mejilla en presencia del apacible palpitar que emitía su corazón.

-¿Lo escuchas?- Preguntó.

Asentí despacio y la previa urgencia de caer nuevamente en llanto se esfumó.

No paró de mirarme mientras relataba nuestro reencuentro después de la batalla el día del cometa y la sangre de me heló cuando me agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté confundida.- Mereces conocer nuestra historia.

Él solo negó con la cabeza.

-No.- Dijo con dulzura.- Gracias...- Repitió mientras me tomaba de la mano.-...por acompañarme. Por siempre estar ahí.

Sentía como el aire parecía hacerse cada vez más denso y difícil de respirar.

-Aang...- Murmuré tomando sus manos entre las mías.-...yo _siempre_ voy a estar ahí.

-o-o

Seh, de nuevo pondré las notas de autor en el final de la historia.

Bueno, de verdad lamento no haber podido actualizar antes. De hecho dejo esta antes del día de San Valentín porque mañana no andaré por aquí...

No, no es lo que crees...voy a una expo de anime con toda la banda de solteronas xD

Dato extra: La Abuta es una planta poco recomendable para el consumo de mujeres que se encuentran encinta, ya que puede causar daños al bebé. De hecho se utiliza como té preventivo en algunas regiones.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
